Loving someone you'll never have
by Cupcake Lover
Summary: Good ol' Dark Mousy handesome, has every girl wanting him except...Riku Harada.. A stubborn Tomboy looking for trouble. Dark likes her, but she doesn't like him.. she likes Mr. Sensitive Daisuke


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

**Dark's Pov**

Have you ever fallen in love before? I heard it's like a glimpse of heaven to be in love. I heard that being in love is better than money or anything else in the world.. Who the hell came up with that! Only idiots fall in love. Me? Have I ever fallen in love? No. That's my answer and it will remain that way for as long as I'm on this earth. I've never really had a girlfriend before.. I mean I'm not pathetic.. I just screw around if you know what I mean.. I don't take a girl seriously.. I'm only after one thing and after it's offered that girl could beg me again and again, but I'd never come back to her unless she was "special" meaning she was good in bed.. Haha I know I'm an ass, but I'm sorry I'm with a girl for "fun" and that's all…

"Dark….. Dark!" Keiji said shaking me from my nap in Reading and Writing.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"How was your date last night with Krina?" he asked looking at me with his curious brown eyes.

"You woke me up for that?" I asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Well… Mrs. Kiro's not even here, and the sub's a walking door mat…" he said looking up at our substitute. He was a short man.. Like a gingerbread man without the candy. He was balding in all the wrong spots and he had a huge mole next to his mouth..

"Didn't notice….. The old bag lady and this guy look exactly alike.." I laughed.

"Dark you are sooo mean…" a flirtatious voice said from next to me. Ah… Risa Harada…. Too hot to handle….

"…. what can I say I'm an honest man.. And my are you looking extra hot today Risa.." I winked making a her blush.

"Honest man? You sure about that playboy?" Keiji teased.

"Shut up.." I said looking back at the hottie of the day Ms. Risa Harada.

"Risa.. I bet I could tell your future.." I said grinning at her. She looked at me as if I were lying.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah.. Give me your hand Ms. Harada.." I said taking her hand.

"I see….. You going out with me… tonight.." I said she laughed and suddenly someone grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug…

"Sorry Mouse boy this girl's with me tonight.." Krad said kissing Risa on the cheek. I glared at Krad.. What a bitch…. It's bad enough I have to live right next door to him, but does he always have to try to take my catches of the day…

"But.. If you'd like you can join us…. But.. Oh yeah.. I forgot you'd have to bring a girl and.. No Keiji doesn't count.." he said smirking at me.. Keiji was about to stand up and possibly start something but I grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him down. I stood up.

"No.. Krad.. I'll cut you some slack today since it is like once a year you actually get a date as pretty as Ms. Harada.. And **NO** cross dressers don't count as pretty…" I said smiling

**FLASHBACK**

**Dark's POV**

Ding Dong

"Baby brother go and get it.. Please?" Chessa asked from the kitchen.. She was makin dinner so I helped myself up and answered the door to my cousin… Krad… His arm was around a girl with huge boobs and a pretty face.

"Dark… this is how good I scored tonight….." he said kissing the girl on her lips. I smirked at him.

"Who is it?" Chessa asked peeking from the kitchen.

"Hey Chessa…" Krad said greeting my sister.

"Hey Favorite cousin.." she said smiling at him.

"Come join us for dinner?" she asked.

"No…." I said simply closing the door….

"Dark! Open the door…Damn are you rude today…" Chessa said mixing something.. Whatever it was.. It smelled good…. I opened it. He started to make out with the girl… I noticed something sticking out of the girls hair.. So I came near her and pulled it.. And suddenly her whole head of hair fell off…

"Oh shit.." The "girl" said in a very manly voice.

"Are you a---

"GUY!" I yelled laughing so hard falling on the floor…

"what're you talking about I'm a woman! My boobs prove it.." she said smugly grabbing her hair off my front steps. I honestly couldn't resist… My instincts told me to pull "her" skirt down, just to make sure.. It's not like it'd be my first time seeing it… I pulled her skirt down revealing a very excited someTHING.. I started to laugh again.

"HAHAHAHAHA…. You….. Krad… Guy…. Hahahahaha!" I laughed too hard…..

"You're okay with that right my Kraddie….." he said trying to kiss him. He just stood there with the most stupid look stuck on his ugly self..

"You're a Guy!" he yelled.

"Yeah….." he said shyly.

"Get the hell away from me….. You sick….Ughhh…Bye!" he yelled coming in my house and closing the door.

"what's going on in there!" Chessa asked coming out of the kitchen.

I was still on the floor laughing.

"I'm staying for dinner Chessa.." he said giving her a forced smile.

"Okay.. What about your date?" she asked. I burst in laughter.

"She won't be joining us.." he said"You mean HE!" I laughed again.

"I'll kill you!" Krad yelled practically choking the air out of my lungs.

**BACK**

"Good times.. Right Krad?" I asked seeing the expression on his face fade into pure hatred.

"What does he mean Krad?" both Keiji and Risa asked.

"Nothing." he said glaring at me.

Ring

I smiled walking away from Risa and Krad. Keiji followed.

"Hey sexy!" a group of school sluts said to me. I just grinned at them making them laugh and giggle.

"Dark.. When are you going to settle?" Keiji asked looking back at the school sluts.

"When I find a girl that can handle a sex god such as myself.." I said grinning.

"Otherwise.. Never.." I said again walking into our Gym class.

"Hey Mr. Kurai! What're we doing today?" I yelled from across the gym.

"You'll see.." he said looking back at his clip board. I walked into our gym locker rooms and took off my shirt right away, changing into my gym uniform. I changed fast cause I liked to hang out with the girls who came out early. I came out to see the back of a thin girl with beautiful red hair put up in a ponytail talking to Rila Takeiji. Was it Risa? I bet it was……

**Riku's POV**

"Ms. Lione?" our guidance counselor, Mrs. Greiakio asked into the speaker.

"Yes?" Ms. L. asked.

"May I have Ms. Harada?" she asked.

"Yes you may.." Ms. L. said motioning for me to go.

Why would Mrs. Greiakio ask for me?

I walked past Risa's class seeing her laugh with her latest crush, Mr. Dark Mousy.. She's going out with Krad tonight, cause she liked him too….. If you ask me both of them may have pretty boy faces, but man are they-----

"Ms. Harada? The guidance office is this way.." Mrs, G. said. I came in and sat on her chair.

"Ms. Harada.. Some of your classes are very full and you are one of a few who are switching classes that have lesser people in them.."she said looking at my schedule.

"Sure.. Okay…" I said giving in, cause I knew if I did fight back she'd just call my mom or something stupid like that……

"Here's your new schedule.. It starts today… I'll notify your teachers your schedule switched.. If your new teachers ask.. Just show them the schedule change.." she said handing me a copy of my new schedule… I walked out and noticed that a few of my classes were with Risa….. Great….

Ring

Let's see… I just had fourth period.. So fifth period…GYM….. Yes! I loved Gym with a passion.. I was athletic… heh from dad's side. I got in the gym and spoke to the teacher telling him I'd switched. Most of the girl's were happy to see me, except my twin….

"Riku! What're you doing here!" Risa whined as she saw me changed.

"I got switched.. It's not like I like having a schedule with classes with my little sister….." I said smirking.

"Five minutes older…" she mumbled. I went out.. I didn't need my little sister to whine to me about my stupid schedule change…

"Hey Riku!" Rila said walking out with me.

"Hey Rila.." I replied talking to her. We talked about random stuff for awhile when suddenly someone hugged me.

"Whoa! Get off!" I yelled breaking free from this person's grip. I turned around to see the sicko who tried to get a free feel.

"What'd you think you could pull you jerk!" I yelled seeing… DARK MOUSY…..

"Hey..you're not Risa.." he said

"You're damn right I'm not!" I yelled.

"Dark?" a voice asked from behind us…. Risa.

"Wow… Hey Risa…" he said smiling looking at her…

"I thought this girl was you.. You guys look exactly alike..." he said grinning looking back at me.

"We're Twins..."Risa and I said in unison.

Talk about an idiot...

"Kids take youre seats!" our gym teacher said... I sat next to Risa, cause we have the same last name duh? I felt as if someone was watching me and when i looked two rows down Dark was looking at me.. Or maybe Risa... I didn't know. He had issues.. I've known him for two years and he didn't even know I existed until a couple of minutes ago...

"What sport coach!" Dark yelled running up to our gym teacher after we'd done our daily excercise.

"How weird can he get?" I muttered. Obviously Risa over heard me, cause all of a sudden she pushed me...Didn't do anything but annoy me...

"He's not... He's just really competitive in gym.." she said staring at me as if I were staring at myself...

"Just running.. Racing-running..We need to dothat before anything else..." he said blowing his whistle making us pair up. Of course I got to be stuck with my prissy little sister, Risa. We watched as two pairs went after the other. Man were they **slow**... no offense... Dark went up with Keiji. He was really amped up.. as soon as coach blew his whistle he ran swiftly.. sort of like the wind... cept he was quieter...

"Nice... Mousy.. you did that under a minute..." the coach said stoping the timer.

Whoa... who knew he could get that fast...

"Harada twins... yer up!" he yelled. Risa skipped to the racing line as I walked there. Risa huffed and puffed...hehe... please I could beat her walking...yeah.. I'm mean.. but you should've seen her run at a sport's camp I chose four summers ago. He blew the whistle and that was my que... For the first seconds Risa managed to stay with me until I reached a point where I got really confident and ran for the heck of it.

"Ms. Harada... nice... also under a minute.. You got.. almost the same time as Mr. Mousy but a couple nano-seconds faster..." he said recording the time. Risa had just got there when he said this..

"Other Ms. Harada... you got over one minute... still good.. You're a natural.." he said checking her down.

"HAHAHa... Faster than Dark... that's awesome! So much for Mr. Athletic.. right Risa?" I teased her. She just replied with the finger. Before we knew it Dark appeared out of nowhere and started to flirt with Risa again.

"So what didja get?" he asked drinking a sip of her water.

"Over a minute, but coach said I'm a natural.." she said smiling her perfect smile.

"And you?" Dark asked pointing at me.

"Mmmm... well all I know is that I got faster than you..." I said pointing at him. He stood there with an insulted look on his face.

"You did not..." he simply said suddenly grabbing my hand and leading me to our gym teacher.

"Yes?" he asked still timing two kids on the race.

"What did I get on the run-race?"he asked still gripping my hand. He flipped his clip board.

"You got ...around 39 seconds..." he said.

"And her?" he asked pushing me forward.

"Ms. Harada... 29.8 seconds..." he said putting the clip board away..

"No! That can't be! She's a girl!" he yelled.

"And you're an ass!" i yelled pulling my hand back.

"I want a run-race with you and me Harada.." he said winking at me. Why'd he wink at me?

"Wonder who'd win?" Risa asked staring over at Dark.

"Thanks Risa.." I said.

Dark's POV

No one's ever beaten me at the run-race ever since Daisuke Niwa... He was pretty good... he got moved to a different gym class..:(

Risa came over a started to flirt with me.. I smiled from time to time to pretend I was listening.. All I could think about was beating Riku at running. It'd always been in my blood to win..Losing was not an option.. I walked with Riku to the starting line and the coach blew the whisle and we were running at the same pace.. she'd speed up and so would I, when I sped up so would she.. at the end we ended up getting better than what we'd done... We made it in 25 seconds... She looked built.. I mean underneath her gym shirt, looked like a body building maniac sent from Russia or something. As soon as we went towards the finishing line Risa came up to me and pulled me into a very touchy feely hug..

"Good...run.."I said holding out my hand. She just stared at me with her light colored eyes and smiled as I shook her hand.

"That was a walk for me.. Running is sprinting.. I didn't sprint..." she said boldly. I pulled her close so only she could hear..

"Same for me.. next time give it your best and you'll surely get an award at the end..." i said seductively.

Riku's POV.

As soon as he whispered those filthy words in my ears I froze. This disgusting pervert...

"That was just sick... the Nervs of you Pervs.." I huffed slapping him in the face.

Please.. I'm not gonna play dog... I have pride in what i do.. I don't need a prize or award.. especiall not one from a total jerk!

**I'm good y'all know it I'm good I'll show it!**

**--------------------------**

Click hur!


End file.
